memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Landru und die Ewigkeit
Die Enterprise untersucht das Verschwinden der Archon und einen Planeten, dessen Bewohner sich merkwürdig verhalten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die USS Enterprise hat den Auftrag, auf dem Planeten Beta III nach der vor über 100 Jahren verschollenen USS Archon zu suchen. Das erste Außenteam wird von seltsamen Kapuzenmännern angegriffen. Lieutenant Sulu kehrt vollkommen desorientiert auf die Enterprise zurück. Der Captain leitet persönlich eine Außenmission, um den verschollenen Lieutenant O'Neil zu finden und Sulus Verwirrung zu erklären. Der Planet steht vollständig unter der Kontrolle eines gewissen Landru. Jegliche Individualität ist seinem Willen untergeordnet. Es gelingt dem Landetrupp, Kontakt zu einer Untergrundbewegung herzustellen, die einst von den Überlebenden des von Landru herbeigeführten Absturzes der USS Archon gegründet wurde, um Landru zu bekämpfen. Sie finden Landru - einen Computer, der vor 6.000 Jahren programmiert wurde, um den Frieden und die Ordnung auf der vom Krieg zerrütteten Welt zu bewahren. Sie überzeugen Landru davon, dass er seine ursprüngliche Programmierung durch die vollständige Unterjochung des freien Willens weit überschritten hat. Landru zerstört sich daraufhin selbst. Langfassung Prolog Die Enterprise besucht den Planeten Beta III, auf dem vor über einem Jahrhundert das Raumschiff [[USS Archon|USS Archon]] verschollen ist. Die Lieutenants Sulu und O'Neil beamen als Erste hinunter auf die Planetenoberfläche, um nach Hinweisen auf das vermisste Schiff und dessen Besatzung zu suchen. Sie werden auf einmal von zwei Männern in Kutten und Kapuzen angegangen, welche stockartige Gegenstände auf sie richten. Aus diesen strömt ein betäubendes Gas. Sulu kann gerade noch einen Hilferuf absetzen und an Bord zurückgeholt werden. O'Neil fällt den Kapuzenmännern in die Hände. Zurück an Bord des Schiffes wird Sulu im Transporterraum von dem hinzugerufenen Dr. McCoy untersucht. Er ist verwirrt und erkennt weder Captain Kirk noch die anderen anwesenden Crewmitglieder. Akt I: Die rote Stunde thumb|Die Bewohner von Beta III fallen übereinander her. Um den Grund für Sulus merkwürdiges Verhalten zu erfahren und Lieutenant O'Neil zu finden, schickt Kirk ein weiteres Außenteam hinunter, diesmal unter seiner eigenen Führung. Sie treffen auf eine ruhige, friedliebende Gesellschaft, welche im Aussehen an die Erde des 19. Jahrhunderts erinnert. Ein Einheimischer spricht das Außenteam an und fragt sie, ob sie wegen des Festes hier seien. Er empfiehlt ihnen, sich wegen eines Schlafplatzes an jemanden namens Reger zu wenden, und rät zur Eile, denn gleich beginne die "Rote Stunde". Auch eine junge Frau, Tula, die Tochter von Reger, kommt hinzu und bietet ihnen Zimmer bei ihrem Vater an. In diesem Moment schlägt es sechs Uhr. Die eben noch ruhige Szene verwandelt sich in Chaos und Anarchie. Die Bewohner des Planeten brechen in unerklärliche Erregung aus und fallen wie die Tiere übereinander her. Auch der Einheimische, mit dem sie eben noch gesprochen haben, und Tula beginnen zu schreien und ekstatisch auf die anderen Leute loszugehen. Das Außenteam kann mit Mühe von der chaotischen Straße in das Haus von Reger fliehen, ohne verletzt zu werden. Dort treffen sie auf drei ältere Herren, die sich ihnen als Reger, Hacom und Tamar vorstellen. Reger bietet ihnen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht an. Hacom ist davon nicht begeistert; er ist der Ansicht, dass die jungen Leute beim Fest zu sein hätten. Das sei Landrus Wille. Im Gespräch mit ihm und Hacom hören die Crewmitglieder der Enterprise zum ersten Mal von Landru, der über den Planeten herrscht. Das Außenteam macht Reger darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Tochter bei dem wilden Treiben auf der Straße in Gefahr ist; Reger nimmt dies resigniert zur Kenntnis, unternimmt aber nichts, um sein Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er führt den Landetrupp in ein Mehrbettzimmer. Auf Kirks Nachfrage, was es mit Landru und diesem Fest auf sich hätte, bekommen sie von Reger keine Antwort; er scheint nun ebenfalls wie Hacom entsetzt, dass das Außenteam nicht an dem Fest teilnehmen möchte, das auf den Straßen im Gange ist, und dass sie scheinbar noch nie von Landru gehört haben. Er lässt Kirk und die anderen in ihrem Zimmer allein. Captain Kirk befiehlt Dr. McCoy, eine Atmosphärenuntersuchung vorzunehmen, um festzustellen, ob die merkwürdigen Vorgänge auf dem Planeten von etwas in der Luft ausgelöst werden. Lieutenant Lindstrom soll das Geschehen mit anderen ihm bekannten soziologischen Phänomenen vergleichen. Zusammen mit Spock will Kirk die Zeit bis zum Morgen nutzen, um sich einen "Schlachtplan" zurechtzulegen. left|thumb|Hacom und zwei Kapuzenmänner stürmen in Regers Haus. Am nächsten Morgen um Punkt sechs Uhr hört das wilde Treiben auf den Straßen auf einen Schlag auf. Die Bewohner des Planeten fallen wieder in ihren sanftmütigen und ruhigen, beinahe apathischen Zustand zurück. Auch Tula ist in das Haus ihres Vaters zurückgekehrt; sie ist verletzt, noch immer sehr aufgeregt und wird zur Beruhigung in den Salon gebracht. Lieutenant Lindstrom macht Reger schwere Vorwürfe, weil er seine Tochter nicht schon in der Nacht gerettet hat, und zeigt kein Verständnis für den hilflos wirkenden Reger. Plötzlich kommt Hacom mit zwei der Kapuzenmänner in den Salon gestürmt. Er beschuldigt den ebenfalls anwesenden Tamar, über die Gesetzgeber gespottet zu haben. Er denunziert Kirk und die anderen, weil sie nicht auf dem Fest gewesen sind. Einer der Kapuzenmänner tötet Tamar mit dem Gas aus seinem Stab. Dem Außenteam wird befohlen, den Männern zu den Absorptionskammern zu folgen. Akt II: Das Schicksal der Archonen Als Kirk sich widersetzt, fallen die beiden Eindringlinge in eine Starre, um sich zu beraten und Landru herbeizurufen. Dadurch gelingt Kirk mit seinem Landetrupp und Reger die Flucht. Auf der Straße werden sie plötzlich von den Herumstehenden verfolgt, was Spock auf eine telepathische Beeinflussung durch Landru zurückführt. Nur mit Hilfe ihrer Phaser gelingt es den Besatzungsmitgliedern zu entkommen. Einer der betäubten Angreifer entpuppt sich als Lieutenant O'Neil, der laut Reger absorbiert wurde und nun zur Gesellschaft des Planeten gehört. Das Außenteam nimmt O'Neil mit. Reger führt sie in ein Gewölbe, wo sie eine Lichttafel finden, die aus der Zeit vor Landru stammt - hochentwickelte Technologie, die nicht mit der Kultur des Planeten übereinstimmt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Landru die USS Archon auf dem Planeten zum Absturz gebracht hat. Die Crewmitglieder der Archon widersetzten sich dem Willen Landrus; viele der Archonen wurden daraufhin gewaltsam in die Gesellschaft absorbiert, genau wie Lieutenant O'Neil. Reger ist Teil einer Untergrundbewegung der übrigen Archonen, die Landru bekämpfen. Er befürchtet, O'Neil werde sie an Landru verraten, wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Dr. McCoy gibt dem Lieutenant eine Spritze, um ihn bewusstlos zu halten. thumb|Landru erscheint in dem Gewölbe. Spock ist der Meinung, dass die von ihm entdeckte Energiequelle, die sich in der Nähe befindet, stark genug wäre, um ein Schiff zu zerstören. Kirk kontaktiert daraufhin die Enterprise. Lieutenant Scott berichtet ihm, sie würden durch Hitzestrahlen von der Oberfläche angegriffen. Die Schutzschirme hielten Stand, aber verbrauchten zu viel Energie. Die Impulstriebwerke könnten nicht aktiviert werden, ohne die Schilde zu verlieren. Scott schätzt, dass die Enterprise in spätestens zwölf Stunden in die Atmosphäre eintritt, wenn es ihnen nicht gelingt, die Strahlung abzuwehren. Das Außenteam wird auf einmal von sehr starken Sensorenstrahlen abgetastet. Die Projektion eines Mannes erscheint im Raum und gibt sich als Landru zu erkennen. Er erklärt, warum er die Enterprise angreift: Die Fremden brächten eine Seuche nach Beta III. Auf dieser Welt gebe es keinen Krieg, keinen Hass, keine Krankheit und kein Verbrechen. Landrus Wille sei es, Frieden und Ordnung für alle zu bewahren. Er will das Außenteam absorbieren und es so in diese friedliche Gesellschaft aufnehmen. Der Landetrupp wird durch Hyperschall betäubt. Akt III: Absorption thumb|left|Kirk ist in der Absorptionskammer gefangen. Wenig später finden sich Kirk und Spock in einem Kerker wieder, der dem Gewölbe von vorhin ähnelt. McCoy wird nun ebenfalls in den Kerker zurückgebracht. Er hat eine ähnliche Verwandlung erlebt wie zuvor Lieutenant Sulu - er erkennt Kirk nicht und erinnert sich nicht an die Enterprise. Der Captain wird von den Kapuzenmännern abgeholt und in eine der Absorptionskammern gebracht, wo jemand namens Marplon sich um ihn kümmern soll. Spock wird in denselben Raum gebracht und muss erleben, dass Kirk sich scheinbar wie zuvor schon Sulu und McCoy verwandelt hat. Akt IV: Die Befreiung von Beta III Marplon lässt Spock jedoch frei, als sie alleine in der Kammer sind, und entpuppt sich als ein Mitglied der Untergrundbewegung: Kirk simuliert seine Absorption nur. Spock erhält von Marplon die Phaser zurück und soll sich nun ebenfalls so verhalten, als sei er absorbiert worden. Zurück im Kerker müssen der Captain und sein erster Offizier sich auf einen Plan verständigen, ohne dass der tatsächlich absorbierte Dr. McCoy etwas davon mitbekommt. Marplon und Reger, der gegen die Absorption immun ist, stoßen zu den beiden hinzu. Der Doktor kommt dahinter, dass sie alle ihre Absorption nur vorspielen, und greift den Captain an. Kirk kann ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Es gelingt ihm und Spock, zwei Kapuzenmänner bewusstlos zu schlagen, die den Kerker betreten. thumb|Landru, der Computer. Spock kontaktiert die Enterprise. Chefingenieur Scott berichtet, dass der Orbit immer kleiner wird und die Hitzestrahlung nach wie vor anhält. Kirk und Spock ziehen sich die Umhänge über und begeben sich gemeinsam mit Marplon zur großen Empfangshalle. Landrus Projektion erscheint erneut und droht allen, die von der Anwesenheit des Außenteams auf Beta III wissen, mit dem Tod, um seine friedliche Gesellschaft zu erhalten. Captain Kirk schießt ein Loch in die Wand hinter der Projektion und legt so den Raum frei, in dem sich Landru befindet - ein großer Computer, der mit den ethischen Werten Frieden und Ordnung programmiert ist. Der ursprüngliche Landru, der einst die vom Krieg heimgesuchten Bewohner von Beta III in den Frieden geführt hat, ist seit 6.000 Jahren tot. Er hat diesen Computer erschaffen, um die Ordnung auf dem Planeten aufrechtzuerhalten. Kirk versucht, den Computer mit einem Phaser zu zerstören, doch Landru wehrt sich und macht die Waffen unschädlich. Es gelingt Kirk und Spock, Landru Zweifel daran einzureden, dass er seinen Zweck noch erfüllt; dass der Computer der Gesellschaft tatsächlich dient. Landru zerstört sich schließlich selbst. Mr. Scott berichtet von Bord der Enterprise, dass die Hitzestrahlung aufgehört hat und dass Lieutenant Sulu von seiner Geistesstarre befreit ist. Der Soziologe Lindstrom bleibt auf dem Planeten zurück, um die ersten Schritte in Richtung einer freien Gesellschaft zu unterstützen. Als die Enterprise auf dem Rückweg ist, meldet er sich und berichtet über die Fortschritte. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb Bezüge zu anderen Episoden , und ).}} Merchandising Roman- & Comicfassung Der Die Neue Zeit #3 behandelt diese Geschichte aus der Sicht der neuen Zeitlinie. Die Begegnung mit dem Planeten Beta III findet dort schon 2258 statt und die Zivilisation befindet sich noch im Mittelalter. Laut dem Comic wurde die Zivilisation und Landru als ein geheimes Experiment der Föderation gegründet. Sonstiges Filmfehler Der Mission Log Podcast kritisiert, dass einige Elemente der Handlung, wie das Fest bis zum Ende nicht aufgelöst werden.[http://www.missionlogpodcast.com/the-return-of-the-archons/ The Return of the Archons] im Mission Log Podcast. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Return of the Archons (episode) es:The Return of the Archons fr:The Return of the Archons (épisode) it:Il ritorno degli Arconti (episodio) ja:ベータ・スリーの独裁者（エピソード） nl:The Return of the Archons pl:The Return of the Archons Kategorie:Episode (TOS)